Jatuh
by Vreezie
Summary: Kesamaan itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan.
**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

* * *

Bukan BL tapi ada beberapa hint. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran bila berkenan =D

Selamat membaca~

* * *

"Sudah dapat berapa?" Isogai bertanya pada Maehara yang punggungnya bersandar pada lemari setelah tadi sempat bersikuku perihal jam tidur beruang madu. Yang mana Maehara yakin jika mereka akan selalu tidur jika perut mereka terisi penuh.

Maehara menoleh dan melihatnya sekilas. Agaknya tengah berpikir dan menimbang untuk menjawab atau tidak. "Belum banyak. Setengah lembar buku. Masih perlu setengahnya lagi. Ada ide, Isogai?"

Isogai mendongak ke langit-langit dan mengerjapkan matanya yang perih. Lampu yang bentuknya bulat terlalu silau untuk dipandang lama-lama. Isogai memutuskan kembali menatap meja."Kalau aku tak kesulitan pasti kubantu. Tapi tugas ini tak serta-merta sama." Ia memutar kepala untuk memandang Maehara tepat di irisnya. "Topik apa yang kau ambil?"

Maehara menodongkan pensil hijaunya ke arah Isogai. "Sebuah adu tonjok yang kulihat di perempatan jalan. Yang pirang membawa senapan dan yang hitam membawa pisau."

"Kurasa itu hal yang menarik."

"Kau percaya aku benar-benar menulis itu?"

Isogai kembali bergelut dengan buku bersampul coklat setelah menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menulis kata apa saja yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Tentu tidak. Itu sangat keluar dari topik."

Maehara hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan pelan. Lalu ia curahkan semua perhatiannya pada lembar yang belum penuh. Yang inti ceritanya saja tak kunjung rampung. Maehara kembali menggores kertas dengan setengah hati.

"Siapa yang kau tulis? Cerita apa yang kau ambil?" Isogai kembali bertanya.

"Tunggu—berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan karena aku sangat bingung. Rasanya ingin kutarik rol film dari otakku. Biar bisa kulihat satu-satu."

"Tapi Koro _-sensei_ tak bisa menjelajah waktu," sebuah pemikiran tercetus di kepala Isogai.

Maehara menodongkan pensilnya lagi. Ia berwajah senang seakan baru saja menyadari sesuatu. "Kau benar. Ayo karang saja. Lagipula sudah dapat intinya, bukan? Tinggal beri beberapa baris lagi biar ceritanya dapat satu lembar."

Isogai kembali menghadap buku. Diingatnya kembali kejadian paling menonjol semasa kecil. Tidak sulit, tapi juga tak gampang. Karena apa yang ia butuhkan adalah bagian yang menepi. Sebuah pelengkap agar tugas sederhana ini bisa selesai. Tapi yang ditulisnya adalah kisah yang paling berkesan. Sehingga dengan umpan nasi pun ia dapat menarik salmon.

"Isogai."

"Hm?"

"Boleh kulihat punyamu?"

Isogai menyerahkan bukunya. Ia hampir yakin kalau saat itu Maehara tengah gembira karena tak mendapatkan perlawaan. Buku Isogai dibaca kilat dan ekspresi Maehara mendadak kecut. "Yang benar saja! Kau menulis tentang diriku yang tercebur ke sungai saat belajar sepeda?" Isogai dipandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Dan hancurlah semua reputasi kerenku di depan kelas."

"Hanya itu yang kuingat."

"Hanya itu yang kau ingat atau memang kau suka melihatku basah-basahan? Kuharap kau tak dapat giliran membaca di depan besok."

Isogai mengabaikannya dengan satu senyuman kecil. "Coba lihat punyamu. Rasanya tak adil kalau hanya punyaku yang kau baca."

Maehara membuat gerakan defensif. "Tak perlu. Ceritaku akan menjadi kejutan."

Isogai merebutnya saat Maehara lengah. Matanya terpaku pada satu kalimat pembuka. _Saat itu Isogai melihat Maehara jatuh ke dalam sungai._

Isogai mendadak kaku. Semuanya terasa begitu cocok. Satu desahan lega luput dari bibirnya.

Tapi memasuki kalimat kedua, Maehara kembali merebut buku miliknya. "Sudah kubilang kalau tulisanku itu terlalu keren. Kau sampai membeku. Padahal tanpa merebutnya, aku sudah berniat menunjukkannya setelah selesai. Tapi kau keburu mengambilnya," Maehara mulai meracau. "Padahal akan jadi kejutan saat selesai."

"Tak perlu menunggu selesai. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kau menulis kejadian yang sama?" Isogai membuka mulut setelah sesaat sebelumnya terdiam agak lama.

Maehara mengangguk dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. Alis Isogai terangkat.

 _Mengapa?_

"Karena hal itu yang paling kuingat, Isogai."

* * *

 _Semua hal yang berkaitan denganmu,_ tambah Maehara dalam hati.

* * *

END

.

 _Note : Tugas yang diberikan Koro-sensei, menulis kisah masa kecil dimana pemeran utamanya adalah sahabat/teman dekat, dengan menggunakan struktur yang tepat dan tanda baca yang benar. (?)_

 _A/N : Aku suka sungai._

 **VEE**

 **02-04-16**


End file.
